ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Frankenstrike (Earth-75)
Frankenstrike 'is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Transylian from Anur Transyl in [[Ben 10: Galactic Gladiator|''Ben 10: Galactic Gladiator]]. Appearance Frankenstrike resembles his various incarnations in the ''Ben 10 ''franchise. However, since he is drawn in a 3D format, he appears far more realistic. He has a darker color scheme, with his skin patches appearing more rotten and putrified, along with more stitches and scars across his body. His conductor coils on his back also have small parts of them missing. Frankenstrike has the following skins in the game: ''Omniverse Frankenstrike (Default)' Frankenstrike's appearance in Omniverse. ''Original Series ''Frankenstrike Frankenstrike's appearance in the Original Series. Unlocked by purchasing it in Argit's Pawn Shop. ''Benzarro ''Frankenstrike Frankenstrike's appearance as used by Benzarro. Unlocked upon completion of Frankenstrike's Challenge Ladder. ''Ben 23 ''Lightning Volt Lightning Volt's appearance as used by Ben 23. Obtained by purchasing the Ben 23 ''DLC pack. Combat Characteristics '''Powers and Abilities' Frankenstrike hails from the Anur System, a place in the Milky Way Galaxy where aliens that seem to have escaped from horror movies reside. He possesses enhanced strength and durability, but more importantly, immense control over various forms of electromagnetism, making him a viable choice for both beginners and expert players. Special Moves * Electric Blast: Frankenstrike unleashes bolts of electricity at the opponent, keeping them at a distance. ** The enhanced version is called Lightning Strike. Frankenstrike charges a powerful lightning blast between his conductor coils, then shoots the opponent. The attack will make them bounce in the air, giving Franknestrike the opportunity to follow with a juggle. * Lightning Smash: Frankenstrike leaps at the opponent, then smashes them in the ground with his electrically charged fists. ** The enhanced version is called Lightning Strikes Twice. While the opponent is on the ground, Frankenstrike assaults them with a constant stream of electricity. * Electro-Balls: Frankenstrike forms three spheres made out of electricity and places them in air. If at any point the opponent jumps, they will get shocked by any of the three spheres. ** The enhanced version is called Smart Electro-Balls. The electric spheres will now target the opponent directly. * Electro-Fists: Frankenstrike coats his fists with electricity, then attacks the opponent with three powerful punches, before uppercutting them. ** The enhanced version is called Electric Beatdown. After uppercutting the opponent, Frankenstrike grabs them by the leg, tosses them to the ground, then stomps on them with an electrically charged boot. * Electromagnetic Field: Frankenstrike forms an electromagnetic field around himself, which will damage the opponent if they use melee attacks. ** The enhanced version is called Electromagnetic Pulse. Frankenstrike releases a devastating EMP in all directions. * Shrapnel: Frankenstrike tosses pieces of scrap metal at the opponent using his electromagnetic powers. ** The enhanced version is called Living Conductor, with increased fire rate and range. The scrap metal will also electrocute the opponent. * Morning Jolt: Frankenstrike grabs the opponent, lifting them by the shoulders, shocks them, then follows with a vicious headbutt, knocking them away. * Ultimate Move-Shock Treatment: Frankenstrike charges his fists, brutally punching the opponent five times, before kicking them away. He then summons pieces of scrap metal, lodging them on the ground around the opponent, making a cage. As they attempt to free themselves, Frankenstrike fires a powerful lightning blast from his conductor coils, electrocuting the opponent from all sides. Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Transylians Category:Electric Aliens Category:Anur System Category:Anur Aliens Category:Video Game Characters Category:Ben 10: Galactic Gladiator Category:Ultra3000